¿Caos? Más bien
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Era muy cierto cuando decían que ellos eran caos; fuego y hielo conviviendo en el mismo espacio, ninguno hubiera esperado que tal combinación funcionara tan bien. Burn/Gazelle. Alien-arc. Oneshot.


Me gustó mucho esta idea cuando me llegó, pero tardé años en poder plasmarla bien, (y aún así no me gustó mucho que digamos) así que espero que sea de su agrado :D

**Inazuma Eleven (C) Level-5**

* * *

**"¿Caos? más bien…"**

**Burn/Gazelle**

**Oneshot**

**(Suzuno POV)  
**

_El __caos__ (palabra que deriva del idioma griego, __Χάος__) habitualmente se refiere a lo impredecible. Debido a variaciones lingüísticas, el significado de la palabra se desplazó a __desorden__._

La sala del 3top se encontraba sola, las luces de nuestros asientos apagadas. Todo completamente oscuro. Hoy me había enterado que Génesis ya había sido escogido.

En esta oscuridad nadie sabría de mi presencia, pero yo quería ser notado, porque sabía que pronto él estaría aquí -si es que no estaba ya presente-. Por lo que dejé que mi peculiar luz azul me alumbrara.

En eso otra luz se prendió, con una persona parada bajo ella. Si pude dudar de su identidad, el color rojizo de la luz dejó fuera cualquier otra oportunidad.

-¿Qué tal, Burn?-le saludé.

-¿Ya te enteraste, Gazelle?-deslizó las palabras, deleitándose en ellas.

Por supuesto, ya estaba al tanto del asunto.

-Es absurdo.-musité-_Él_ eligió a Gaia como el siguiente oponente de Raimon.

Su aparente calma se disolvió y su cara se llenó de rabia.

_Pierde los estribos tan rápido,_ pensé.

-¡Eso no lo permitiré!-pateó el balón-Génesis no puede ser nuestro representante. No me importa si empataste con Raimon, yo no soy menos que Gran.

Torcí la boca ante su estamento. Yo tampoco era menos que Gran, mi equipo no era débil.

-Eso sólo fue un resultado en el marcador. Lo único que hice fue divertirme con ese insignificante equipo.-le dejé en claro.

Me miró divertido, tal vez por el hecho de que sabía que me había enojado, ante cualquier situación siempre intentaba mantenerme en calma, ¿por qué parecía que sólo el lograba sacarme de quicio?

Su mirada comenzó a realmente molestarme, pero entonces habló:

-¿Qué dices? ¿No te gustaría causar un gran alboroto?

Tardé un poco en comprender a que se refería, pero entendí que sólo podría haber una opción en nuestra situación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres aliarte conmigo?-reí en mi mente ante la idea.

-Te advierto que no va a ser algo fácil. Lo que quiero es darle una lección al presumido de Gran. Quiero hacerle ver que puede haber alguien superior a él.

Sonreí.-Suena interesante. Me parece bien, cuentas con mi ayuda.

-Derrotaremos a Gran para quitar del trono al asqueroso de Génesis.

Por una vez, no pude concordar más con él. Y mi entusiasmo lo denotó.

-Y después de eso, le mostraremos cuál es el equipo indicado para llevar a cabo el proyecto Génesis.

-Aquí mismo será donde llevemos a cabo el proyecto Neo Génesis.-acordamos.

Ambos decidimos salir de aquel salón, buscando un lugar más adecuado para nuestra conversación. Aquí fácilmente nos podría encontrar Gran.

Caminamos por un tiempo sin decir palabra, extrañamente no nos habíamos separado. Mi mente no pudo dejar de idear cómo haríamos para ganar a Génesis. Que tendríamos que hacer y...

-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacerle?-dije de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó, con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza.

-Me gustó la idea en el momento que no consideré que...Nuestros equipos son muy competitivos, nosotros, Diamond dust; ustedes, Prominence. Tenemos técnicas de juego muy diferentes. ¿cómo vamos a trabajar todos en conjunto?

Seguro sonó muy genial la idea, pero realmente era muy poco posible que saliera bien. Suele pasar con las buenas ideas.

Burn parpadeó y frunció el ceño.-Debemos de hacerlo. Si mi equipo no entiende razones, haré que entiendan.

-¿Tanto así te harían caso?

-Tal vez...en otra situación no. Pero sé que todos quieren una oportunidad para demostrar que tan buenos somos. Y sí eso implica trabajar con tu equipo de friolentos, vale la pena.

-Sí, es verdad... Trabajar con un montón de cabezas calientes será duro.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

-Cuidado tú con lo que dices.

Burn estaba ya dispuesto a darme pleito, pero -como siempre-tuve que ser yo quien lo refrenara.

-Ya, tranquilo. Si empezamos nosotros así, no quiero imaginar lo que pase cuando juntemos a los demás.

Burn reflexionó lo que decía.-Tienes razón.

Asentí.-El equipo debe ser de 11 personas, si nos quitamos a tí y a mí, son 9. ¿Cómo escogeremos quienes jugarían? ¿Cuántos jugadores tuyos, cuantos míos? Burn, ¿quién va a ser-?

-¡Muy bien, Gazelle! Deja de hacer eso.-me gritó.-Todo va a estar bien. Mi filosofía de vida es: si no funciona sólo, dale un golpe. -sonrió maliciosamente. -Gazelle, ¿quieres que te golpeé?

-Eres un idiota.

-Aún así sabes que tengo razón.

-Sólo sé que esto es muy riesgoso.

Seguimos caminando juntos sin decir nada, ni siquiera sabía que más decir.

-Todavía no entiendo que tiene Gaia que nosotros no.-murmuró mi compañero.

Bufé-A Gran.

Esa era la verdad, todos sabíamos lo que le había pasado al hijo de nuestro padre y el porqué le tenía tanto cariño a Gran. A _Hiroto._

Pero mi equipo era sin duda tan capaz como el de él. Incluso el de Nagumo debía serlo. Simplemente no podía aceptar esto.

-Y ¿cómo demostraremos nuestra superioridad?-me preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Supongo que no habrá más opción que jugar con Raimon. Es lo que buscamos ¿no? Vencer a ese equipo de porquería.

-Jaja, no te había visto enojarte de esta manera. Me agradas más así.

-Estando contigo, mi lado más agresivo sale a luz.

Se empezó a atragantar, o esa impresión me dio. -Gazelle, ¿es eso algún tipo de frase para ligar?

-¡Qué!

Sus risas sólo incrementaron.

Después de eso, comenzó una discusión entre cómo jugaríamos como equipo y de alguna forma terminamos hablando del peinado de tulipán de Burn. Después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, terminamos peleándonos y rodando por el suelo.

-¡Ustedes peleando de nuevo!-nos regañó Ulvida, quien iba pasando por ahí.-Pónganse de pie y dejen de andar gritando, es totalmente molesto. Espero no volverlos a ver así.-y con eso se fue.

-Pero que estirada es.-susurró Burn.

Me levanté y esperé a mi compañero a que hiciera lo mismo.-supongo que ya me puedo ir a mi habitación.

-Claro, pero recuerda, comenzaremos lo más pronto posible, ve avisando a tus jugadores.

-Lo haré.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-¡Hey, Gazelle, espera!

Burn se me atravesó en mi camino.

-¿Qué pasa?

Burn me tomó de ambos hombros y se me quedó viendo fijamente, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Lo observé confundido e incluso incómodo. No podía apartar mi mirada y mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

_¿Pero que está haciendo?_

Pasados unos minutos, me soltó.-Vamos a destruir a Raimon.

Aun sin saber que rayos había pasado, asentí.

Sonrió orgulloso.-Sabes, yo seré capitán. No puedes con la presión de este caos.-se rió.-Y pensándolo bien, Neo Génesis es un nombre muy formal y nada descriptivo para nuestro equipo. ¿Qué te parece Caos? Es un nombre imponente ¿no?

-Supongo.

-Entonces me voy a dormir un rato. Oh, tengo tantas ganas de quitarme la ropa. Hace mucho calor.

-Eso era un dato que no quería conocer.

-Lo que digas.

Contemplé como se alejaba, acariciando mi cabello una y otra vez. Una reacción involuntaria que tenía cuando estaba nervioso.

Comencé a alejarme hacia mi cuarto, pensando, con este extraño nuevo sentimiento. Esperaba con ansias jugar con Burn. Él era un jugador excelente si me ponía a reflexionarlo, y seguro que combinando nuestras fuerzas podríamos alcanzar nuestro objetivo.

_¿Qué te parece Caos? Es un nombre imponente ¿no?_

Sí, Burn tenía razón. Caos era un nombre agresivo, poderoso. Sin embargo...nosotros no éramos caos porque nuestra unión fuera desastrosa. Yo no creía eso, nosotros éramos caos...porque había ocurrido de manera impredecible.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que preferiría que hubiera pasado de otra manera.

No solamente había descubierto que todo este tiempo, estos sentimientos de odio hacia Burn eran simplemente una fachada, sino que juntos podíamos complementarnos mejor de lo que parecía. Que tenía ganas de jugar junto a él en la cancha de fútbol.

Nuestra relación era en lo absoluto caótica, era más bien…incomprensible para el resto de la gente.

Pero no es como si alguna vez me haya importado lo que los demás piensen. Yo sabía que Burn y yo nos podíamos llevar bien, incluso _muy _bien...

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta. Esto no era extraño, no. Yo sabía que era, lo había escuchado de muchas personas. Lo había oído de mis compañeras de equipo al fantasear durante el entrenamiento, me había molestado Reize con ello al irse a quejar conmigo de sus problemas, lo había visto en infinidad de películas con una trama cliché los sábados por la mañana, y podía apostar cualquier cosa que...

_Esto es amor, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Gracias por leer este ONESHOT. Espero que haya valido el tiempo (no me reclamen que no hubo lemon...o en todo caso que sólo hubo contacto visual -^- no podía ponerlo.)

Sé que está equis, lo siento, supongo que fue más que nada un tipo de práctica de redacción (?). No sé.

Rawr~!


End file.
